College?
by Some Hot Chick
Summary: This is a prompt suggested by an user- "Could you make a one-shot where Alice is nervous while packing her clothes and Bella is just there watching her with amusement?-" Bellice a cute little fluffy one-shot about our girls getting ready for college.


A/N: Hello guys, so an user suggest this prompt, it is about Bella and Alice already on an stablised relationship and packing their things in order to go to college together,- "Could you make a one-shot where Alice is nervous while packing her clothes and bella is just there watching her with amusement?-" so yeah if you want me to do a one shot story jus Pm and I will see if I make the story.

XXXXXX

"What are we leaving behind? I feel like we're leaving something behind!" Alice screamed and was practically pacing at inhuman speed. I laugh to myself, but I think it was the wrong thing to do, because not a second later Alice eyes were glaring at me.

"Oh you find this funny?" Alice says and crosses her arms around her chest making her chest look bigger that it made my eyes move from her eyes to her boobs. "My eyes are up here bella" I shook my head and focused on Alice eyes. "I'm sorry love, but it's just funny, I mean you have done this more than 10 times and you still get nervous" I said chuckling and walked towards Alice.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to make everything perfect and besides it will be my first time going to college with my other half" Alice said and placed her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her. "You're so cheesy and corny" I said before leaning down a little and kissing Alice softly which in return made her bury her hands in my hair. I bit her lower lip making Alice moan. I took that opportunity and made my tongue explore her delicious mouth.

"You take my breath away" I said when we finally pulled away.

"I wish we had more time for us, but unfortunately jasper and Emmett are waiting for us so we better hurry up". With that Alice pulled away from my arms and went to her closet, she pulled out a gray sweatshirt that seemed familiar to me and a pair of short shorts.

"Alice is that my batman sweatshirt?" I said with a raised eyebrow. She turned to look at me and I know if she could blush she would be blushing right now.

"Uhm yeah, when I first slept at your house I took it with me in order to remember your scent" I laugh and shook my head before sitting down on Alice little couch and watching the love of my life pace around her room.

Alice took my Sweatshirt after packing everything and pulled it over her head, it was too big on her so it reached her tights then she strip down her jeans and took the short shorts from early before slipping in on them. Let me just tell you something, Alice looks as if she was just wearing my sweatshirt and nothing else underneath because her shorts were so short that my Sweatshirt make them disappear.

"Urg do you know how hot you look right now?" I said and groaned a little.

"No, but thanks,honey" She came quickly by my side and peck me quickly on my lips.

"Now let's go downstairs, everybody is waiting for us" I smiled at her before standing up from the couch. I took her cold hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. We walked together downstairs just to see the whole Cullen family waiting for us at the front door.

"Finally you guys decided to join us" Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett, now can you please be a gentleman and get my luggage?" Alice said pouting a little at the end and I knew in that moment that Emmett was going to say yes.

"Alright" Emmett mumbled before sprinting upstairs.

After another hour we finally arrived at Seattle university. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Edward were behind us looking at the big building.

"So I guess it will be an interesting year" Alice said. I nod and buried my face in her hair before pulling away and kissing her temple.

"As long as I'm with you it will be okay" Alice turned around and cupped my cheeks and with her thumbs she began to caress them. "I Love you" I said. Alice smiled and kissed me softly, our lips moving in sync that everything seems to stop at that moment. Eventually she pulled away and rests her forehead against mine. "I love you, my love" She whispered.

I knew that this year and the next ones were going to be hard, but as long as I have Alice by my side everything will be alright.


End file.
